Virtuality
by dualstrike
Summary: What happens when Virtual and Reality collide together? Join Kagamine Rin and Len as they venture through this new and exciting game called Kumikyoku, where they will uncover secrets about their new friends, the game and the people behind it. . . R&R!


**Virtuality - Chapter 1 -****A New Sensation Hits!**  
><em>Ordinary students Len and Rin Kagamine are chosen to test out a new virtual game! Everything seems pretty ordinary, but they will soon discover a bigger secret about their new friends, the game and the people behind it...<em>  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+ for language and violence  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Adventure / Drama  
><strong>Author's note:<strong>I got this idea by reading Vocaloid headcanons on tumblr. There was a really good one that said something about Luka having a blog where she spills her feelings out and it shows the real her, so it inspired this idea of each Vocaloid having an online personality.

I decided to start up another fanfic. Snow Angel will get updated, but I'm back in the Vocaloid fandom, so I decided to start fresh and new. Title might change, by the way, so try not to get used to it!

Many characters will make an appearance, so if you want to see a character then by all means request them~! I wrote this at, like 6 AM so please bear with me. This is the first chapter so I didn't want to reveal anything!

* * *

><p>"This is amazing!"<p>

Kagamine Len couldn't help but smile at his twin sister's excitement. They had just gotten off the train that took them to the nearby, big city of Ikebukuro (which they have never been to). So obviously, the female Kagamine twin had the right to be excited. It was a new territory to explore.

Even so, they couldn't waste their time exploring and acting like some tourists. Recently, they had just entered a contest just to laugh at the people who took it way too seriously and _surprisingly_, they ended up winning. The contest was to test out a new virtual reality game that was going to hit the markets soon, and the game itself had been the talk all over school. It seemed like everyone wanted to be a part of it.

The game was called Kumikyoku. It was a virtual reality game that dealt with, well, music! In order to win the contest, the participants had to take a test that dealt with the many factors of music. With the two being A+ students in music class, they knew they had a pretty good chance to win. Apparently, they made it to the finals and had to take yet _another_test - this time ten times harder.

The twins thought they lost for sure, but they didn't. Now, they were off to Yamaha Studios, where they and a bunch of other players would be testing out the game. The contest had extended to every city in Japan, so the two were excited to meet some pretty new faces!

As Len drowned in his thoughts, Rin continued to look out for the studio building. She shaded her bright blue eyes with her hand and squinted before pulling on her brother's sleeve. "Len, I spot the building!" she said as she pointed in the direction it was in.

"Huh?" Quickly, the male snapped out of his thoughts and smiled before nodding at his sister. "Well, you should probably lead the way, then. We _are_ standing in the middle of the street!" Rin glared at her twin before pulling - more like dragging - him down the street. Out of the two, Rin was an avid MMORPG Player. She played to meet new friends and simply be the best player _ever_, which is why she wanted to test this game out.

Len, on the other hand, was not really interested in the game itself. He just wanted to see if it would crash and fall. After all, the game had so much hype it would be hilarious to see it fail in the market. A chuckle left Len's mouth as Rin slowed her pace down seeing as they were arriving at the building.

Placing her hands on her hips, she looked over at her brother. "So, are you ready?"

"Yeah," he paused for a minute. "You sure this thing is safe?"

"Oh come on, Len! There are so many virtual reality games like this.

Len placed a hand on his chin as he examined the building, "I know that. But the creators said this game was going to be more than 3-D. They said it was going to be, like I 'unno - 4-D. What if we get stuck there forever?"

When Rin laughed at him, the bow on her head bounced like it was a pair of ears. It often did that, and it helped the bubbly female express her feelings better. When she was sad, the flaps would drop down and when she was excited, they would perk up. She linked her arm with his, winking at him playfully. "Don't worry, we have each other," the blonde stated as she guided the male towards the door. He smiled at her and nodded. He had to admit, his thoughts were pretty stupid. It was just a game!

"After all," he said out loud as he pushed the doors to the studio opened, "pixels are just pixels."

* * *

><p>In most buildings, there's always that one room no one really goes in or pays any attention to. The room that looks like an unimportant storage closet that's probably filled with dust bunnies and other gross things except it's not. Well, the room in the way back in Yamaha Studio was no different.<p>

"Kagamine Rin. She is fourteen years old and female. She was born on December 27th, 1998. She is the oldest sibling of the Kagamine Twins."

The person speaking was a rough-voiced, middle age man. In his hand was a manila folder that held information about one of the contest winners. As he gazed out the window, a young rust-coloured woman stood up from her chair and opened another manila folder. This time, the information was about Kagamine Rin's twin brother.

"Kagamine Len. He is fourteen years old and male. He was born December 27th, 1998. He is the youngest sibling of the Kagamine Twins." Her mature voice was rather smooth and steady, unlike the male's rough voice. She pushed her glasses up and stared at the man's back. "If I calculated correctly, only one of the twins will make it out. Whether the remaining twin wins, I cannot predict that."

The man was silent before turning around to face the young woman, "Thank you for your report Ms. Shimizu. It seems as though these kids will go through a rather traumatizing experience." He pretended to look sorry before bursting out into a fit of laughter. "Ah well, I simply don't care about these kids. We need them for _her_."

"_We're going to declare a war!_"

As the man continued to laugh, Ms. Shimizu simply turned her back and began to walk out the door. Before closing the door behind her, she glanced back with a slight smile on her face, laughing silently to herself as she closed her eyes.

"This will surely be an interesting game indeed."

* * *

><p>"Right this way, Mr. and Ms. Kagamine."<p>

"This is so cool!"

The Kagamine twins were now following one of the workers to the gaming room, where they would be testing it out. They were a little late, but apparently all players that participated in it all started at different times, which Rin commented about catching up to them. Len simply stayed silent before asking a few questions he had of his own, "Sooo, what type of game is this exactly?"

"It's your basic RPG game, except its theme is music. Your enemies will turn into music notes when they are defeated and then there are the music-related quests that people will have to complete. The worlds also resemble many music videos and promotional videos."

"Interesting... And how does this game work?"

Instead of answering, the worker opened the door to the gaming room. The two looked around in complete amazement - there were a ton of capsules hooked up to a console which held the game in it. There was also a big screen TV where people could watch the progression of the game. The doors behind them slammed shut, causing Len to jump slightly.

He was starting to feel uneasy about this.

However, before he had the chance to speak up, he heard a pair of footsteps echo within the room. The three then turned to face a woman whose rust-coloured hair was tied in a bun. She wore a set of black-rimmed glasses and her attire was simply business-like. She smiled and bowed politely, which the twins echoed. While Rin was marveling at the entire place, Len took a good look at her.

She was pretty, that's for sure, but there was something rather off about her. She passed as a woman but at the same time, she didn't. It was confusing to the twin, and he took a minute to ponder it. The woman had noticed his intense gaze and decided to clear her throat, causing Len to stop staring and Rin to stop looking like an idiot.

"My name is Katsu Shimizu," she said with a cool smile. "My boss is rather busy at the moment, so he cannot be here to greet and send information to you two."

_How strange,_ Len pondered again, _that the boss himself couldn't be here to greet the contest winners. This is starting to get suspicious already._

"Since Virtual Reality is rather popular now, especially with the teenagers, I suspect you two know how it all works. So, all you need to do is step towards the computer, pick a type of class, and the step into the capsule."

With a nod, the twins stepped towards the computer, "I assume you want to choose first?" Len asked his sister, who nodded in excitement. "Duh!" Without wasting a second, she typed in her name and began looking through the classes she could pick from.

"Hmm, I think I'm going to be Samurai!"

"Eh? But you're usually a Black Mage."

"Hey, new game - new class!" Rin shrugged as she chose her class, letting Len go next. "I assume you're going to choose a warrior?"

"Don't hate - it's my best class."

"How _boring _you really are, Len."

As the two bickered, Ms. Shimizu watched with curiosity. It seemed as though both teenagers had experience with these types of games, unlike some of the kids that entered the game (half of them didn't even know the classes, how stupid!). The older woman smiled, waving at the two as they stepped in the capsules.

"Before you two step in the game," she handed each of them a watch, "you should keep these." Len raised an eyebrow, "What's this for?"

"Just in case you two need help with anything. We'll be watching." Ms. Shimizu smirked and waved again, shutting the capsule doors before Len could even ask what they would _exactly_need help with, and who exactly was going to be watching them.

Everything for Len began to fade into black. He slowly began to lose conscience as he felt his entire body float freely through cyberspace. This was a new experience for him - even when he played virtual reality games, he never experiences this out of world context. He couldn't even move his outer body. He felt his entire mind fade away, and he slowly began to drift off.  
>But before he did so, he could have sworn he heard an ominous voice call out a set of words that he would be hearing in the future.<p>

_"Now, let's declare a war!"_


End file.
